just before the beginning
by Bettyboo752
Summary: a jily story that begins at the end of sixth year 'James Potter bugged me every single day for three years straight, until one day, he didn't.'


The first letter I had received from Hogwarts was considerably lighter than the one I currently had clutched to my chest, and that could only mean one thing- well it could actually mean one of two things; either I had gotten the position that I had been dreaming about since I was eleven years old.. or the booklist for this years courses were so extensive that multiple sheets of parchment were needed to cover it all. As you can imagine, I'm hoping for the first one.

'excuse me? hello? Yeah, I'm actually talking to you." My sister's sharp voice hissed into my ear.

"i'm sorry Tuney, what is it you wanted?" I say as sweetly as I can. Mum and dad were sitting at the breakfast table with us and they hated that we didn't get along. We tried to keep our bickering to a minimum when they were in earshot, though Petunia seemed to have forgotten on this particular occasion.

"could you please get this vile thing away from my toast?" She hisses again though this time with her teeth clenched,

I glance at my owl, Margot, who had landed on Petunia's plate after giving me the letter and was now waiting patiently for a snack, her large amber eyes staring unblinkingly at my horrified sister.

"I've got it!" says dad gleefully, waving some of his remaining crust at Margot who snatches it out of his hand before flying off, no doubt to find me a mouse, how lovely.

"Calm down now petunia, she's gone now, I've always found that bird to be interesting."

Both Frank and Marjorie Evans had been delighted when that, much lighter, letter had arrived at the house when I was eleven, they had always been slightly concerned by all of the abilities I seemed to have. Since that day, they had fallen in love with magic and the exciting new world that came along with it, finding everything about it interesting.

"Lily darling aren't you going to open the letter from your school?" My mother asks with a faint smile of pride.

Oh right, the heavy letter that could maybe possibly hopefully have something other than paper inside. I open the envelope and shake the contents out onto the breakfast table.

Along with the paper, a heavy enamel pin falls out and I let out a scream of excitement as I see what is printed on the Scarlett crest, Tuney rolls her eyes and clears up her breakfast things and moving into the kitchen.

" I got it!" I laugh and jump up from my chair to do a dance around the table, "i got head girl!" I announce to my parents bewildered but amused expressions. "congratulations my clever, magical angel!" Mum squeals as dad pats my head affectionately, "we have to celebrate! I'll make a special dinner and Petunia could invite Vernon and, do you think your grandad would like to come?"

Mum is still babbling about dinner plans when Petunia re-enters the dining room with a large scowl on her face.

"Oh yes, everything has to be special for the special girl with her special head girl badge sent from her special school" she mocked sourly, "but mum, why does Vernon have to be invited? I don't really want him to be associating me with her when I know he is going to propose soon, I can't let _her_ ruin it"

Mum looked at her sternly, "now now Petunia, Vernon is a lovely boy-" a loud coughing sound fill the room as dad chokes on the sip of water he just took- " and I'm sure he would be thrilled to finally meet Lily."

Petunia stomps her foot and glares daggers at me "Surely he won't mind what I'm like, you have to tell him eventually and anyway, its not me he's wanting to marry after all Tuney.' thank goodness I add in my head.

Mum smiles at me as Petunia rolls her eyes again, muttering an aggravated "fine." As she frogmarches herself up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door with a loud bang.

Dad grins at me over the table as we clean the rest of the breakfast things away, I pull a face at him as he mouths _lovely boy_ in mock horror.

Grabbing my forgotten letter, I follow Tuney upstairs and skip into my own room. Head Girl, I think ecstatically, my head in a daze. I imagine how eleven year old lily would react if she knew that someday she, Lily Evans, would be head girl. I laugh out loud before unfolding the other contents of my letter. The first piece of parchment is the usual, booklist, welcome back for another year and the importance of NEWTs but the second is heavier and I open it with trembling hands

'Dear Miss Evans,

I am in no doubt that you have already figured out of your being made head girl this year and I wanted to congratulate you on this prestigious honour, there is no other more worthy of this title. I know you will do an excellent job and I, along with the rest of the staff at Hogwarts, can not wait to begin working with you this academic year.

Whilst there are many privileges that come along with the title, there are, as you probably are already aware due to you being a prefect for the past two years, many responsibilities. These I shall discuss in full with yourself and the new head boy on September the first; a few alterations have been made in regards to student safety.

You will of course still be granted the use of the prefects bathroom (the new password is 'flying bubbles') and have to partake in your fair share of rounds.

You will also be given your own private study space, heads common room and chambers that you may use if you wish although you are more than welcome to remain in your usual dormitory in Gryffindor house if you so prefer.

The head boy, as you are probably wanting to know who you will be sharing the privileges and responsibilities with this year, is James Potter. I have no qualms or worries that you two should have any trouble being partnered together.

I look forward to greeting you both at the beginning of the year.

Yours ever so sincerely,

Prof. Albus PWB Dumbledore'

I wobble slightly in shock, James Potter. James. Potter. Potter. I think faintly. All this time I had been worrying that the head boy would be Severus, praying that it would be Remus and.. it turns out to be James Potter?

My knees buckle and I land awkwardly on my bed, Dumbledore's words still in my grasp. I have a serious problem, and when I say serious I don't mean Sirius Black, I mean that I am not going to survive this year, but not for the reason my friends would think, or even that James would think.

Ever since first year when James Potter laughed at me when I fell off my broomstick and broke my arm in our first flying lesson, I have despised him. Throughout our years at Hogwarts, he would pick on Sev which, seeing as Severus used to be one one of my best friends, made me not like him even more. This loathing only increased in third year when, for some unknown reason, he seemed to think it would be highly amusing to announce to the entire school his, most likely, fake crush on me at any available opportunity. James Potter bugged me every single day for three years straight, until one day, he didn't. Stepping onto the Hogwarts express for my sixth year, I expected and was prepared for the inevitable and usual Potter torment, instead, my mental preparation was for nought, it never happened. What did happen is that he walked past, giving me the smallest nod and then _carried on walking_ as if this were a normal occurrence for James Potter and Lily Evans.

For the entirety of sixth year this continued.. and it drove me _crazy_. He would smile at me with that smile that held no degree of arrogance or pride, we would exchange pleasantries- or he would as I assessed him suspiciously and he didn't ask me out to one single hogsmede outing. By Easter, I was confusingly used to this new James Potter who appeared to keep to himself and his friends. It was one of those days after easter, when James Potter cornered me for the first time that year to ask me about a potions essay he wanted some advice for, that I realised that I _didn't hate _talking to him. The worse realisation of all however, was when he gave me that parting smile, I noticed my stomach fluttering, in a way it most definitely shouldn't when in the company of James-whateverhismiddlenameis-Potter.

After that most unfortunate day I somehow managed to avoid him for the rest of the year, hiding in the library under the pretence of me revising for our mock exams at the end of that year, or just hurriedly walking in the opposite direction when he came near. When he was near, the butterflies were there too of course.

And now..

Now I have to spend an entire year near him and he's most definitely going to find out about this pathetic liking that seemed to have developed. Damn, Marlene always said id end up liking him, "who wouldn't, I mean its not like he isn't one of the best looking boys at Hogwarts" she would say to me, I used to laugh and roll my eyes at her. Dear Merlin she's going to be hysterical.

A pitiful meowing sound comes from the other side of my bedroom door and I'm jolted out of my self pity to let in my cat, Ellie. I return to my bed with her in my arms and place her gently at the end of my bed as I turn to my desk to do some before school study of my subjects so that I can be as prepared as possible. I spend the rest of my day working and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, determinedly not dreaming of a certain head boy with hazel eyes, messy hair and a smile that makes most girls swoon.


End file.
